More specifically, the invention refers to a device for the assembly of direct anti-pinching systems, these systems being of the type which are based on the modification of the light conductivity of an optical fiber in power window devices for motor vehicles. These systems allow modifying the operation of the motor of the power window device, stopping it or reversing their direction of rotation, when any obstacle has been detected during the movement of the window pane.
In this sense, the applicant is the holder of the patent of invention n° P9800393 which shows a direct anti-pinching system comprising a sensor formed by an optical fiber conductor fitted therein, either in a continuous or discontinuous way, inside a sheath running along the entire length of the doorframe perimeter.
In the patent n° P9801717, also filed in the name of the applicant, the optical fiber conductor is fitted inside a prismatic profile forming loops passing through incisions evenly formed in a lateral portion of the profile. These incisions are provided with an inlet for the entrance of the optical fiber through a hole ending in a recess where the conductor is retained by any appropriate fastening means.
In the patent n° P9901533 of the same holder there is envisaged provision of braided optical fiber in helical form outside of the sheath profile.
In the patent n° P200000208 also filed in the name of the same holder, the optical fiber conductor is partially covered by a sheath of elastic or semi-rigid nature that provides room with no protection having holes so that the conductor may be extended therethrough.
In practice, these systems have shown an extreme effectiveness over other blocking detection means which is combined with a very simple structure. However, the main problem of these anti-pinching systems is that the assembly operations have to be manually performed. Assembling the parts which define the anti-pinching system, especially what is referred to the assembly of the optical fiber inside of the sheath, entails time-consuming and consequently capital intensive productive processes.